


homecoming

by alohacowboy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohacowboy/pseuds/alohacowboy
Summary: the second time.





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> for aitch. (the evil druid made me write this)
> 
> see end for triggers/warnings.

The next time Arthur's got his cock in him he's not in a position to be telling Arthur to do anything. It's not as easy then, to know what Merlin wants, if even _Merlin_ knows. Arthur tests him a little, grabs his hair and pulls him in hard enough that he's choking on it. 

Arthur's got his cock in that pretty-pretty mouth, got this beautiful boy on his knees with his sooty-lashes shading vacant blue eyes. The first time Arthur saw that vacant gaze it freaked him out and it still does especially when Arthur realizes Merlin's gone to a place Arthur can't follow. It doesn't take that much with Merlin.

If Merlin's surprised by the sudden violence, he doesn't show it. Maybe he's got faith that Arthur's not going to make him pass out on his cock, or maybe that is what he's hoping for.

Arthur grunts and feels his cock jerk inside the wet heat. Merlin does something, Arthur's not even sure what, but if Merlin was in to sucking cock before it's nothing to how he is now. His throat contracts reflexively around the flesh in his mouth and he just kind of _sinks_ into the act.

Arthur's hand stays in his hair, keeping Merlin's head still as he tries to go deeper with each fuck in. Merlin's making these noises that Arthur doubts he's even aware of. He hadn't exactly been trying to control the pace before, and there's no reason to hold back.

Arthur sucks in breaths like a dying animal. His cock slides in and out of that plump mouth with silky ease, right into the space Merlin's made like this was all he was made _for_. It's less about giving Arthur pleasure and more about what he's making himself into for Arthur, and the more he yields the more Arthur wants to conquer.

Merlin works his jaw and applies pressure, his raw and spit-slick lips. He can't move much but he slides along the length as much as he can, eyes up on Arthur and wildly dark. His mouth is swollen from all the abuse it's taken and when he tips his head back slow and deliberate, Arthur sees his own cock shiny with saliva.

An unplanned jerk of his hips and a clenched fist are Merlin's only warning and then Arthur's spilling into him, cursing out loud or praising or both. Merlin's response is to swallow and swirl his tongue around Arthur's cock until it softens and Arthur pulls out.

It's too fast but the way Merlin is panting and starry-eyed like he's about to lose consciousness speaks otherwise. He looks _ruined_ , and if someone had punched him in the mouth he wouldn't look half as assaulted as he does kneeling at Arthur's feet.

Arthur tucks himself in, hurried like he's got something to hide- the nerves are starting to hit. Arthur went too far. Merlin didn't actually want this. He _did_ want this but Arthur screwed it up.

A glance around the alley and it's still empty. Arthur's not really into public displays, Arthur's not an _exhibitionist_...but apparently he is, at least when it's Merlin and Arthur's watching him get hit on all night at the pub. Can't say it's their fault. Merlin is- there's something about him. Some people like a challenge.

Arthur pulls Merlin up and he's loose under Arthur's hands. His expression is unreadable and he's just kind of looking at Arthur like he's a stranger.

And Arthur's concerned, but he's also thinking about fucking him again.

'Okay?' Arthur asks and thumbs a rosy-purple mark on Merlin's cheek. Arthur's work. 

Merlin gives an owlish blink and then nods. Remembers himself and says 'Yes' because Arthur needs to hear it from him verbally and that was part of the deal. 'Arthur, yes,' he says again and his voice tumbles breathy and far away into the quiet night air, sounds as though it hurts to talk. Or it could be that's just what Arthur wants to hear because he's a sick fuck.

He seems to be waking up, or drifting again, Arthur's not sure. 'Arthur,' Merlin says again, for apparently no reason whatsoever. 'I liked that. Did you- did you like it?' Arthur catalogues the bruises, how he gripped Merlin's long neck all the way from the pub to the exit, shoved him to his knees, to the wall, the slaps across his cheek, three of them. Or had it been five? As he went down, Arthur'd called him something bad, something degrading and nasty but Arthur can't even remember what it was now. All Arthur remembers is Merlin's whispered and sincere 'yes.'

'I did,' Arthur says slowly. He might have lied, but the hard-on shoved down Merlin's throat definitely would've given the lie away.

Merlin lowers his eyes and gives a quiet smile. Fuck, he's so fucking sweet and Arthur's a bad, bad man with the dirty things he wants to do to him. It isn't going to stop Arthur.

Taking a step forward, Arthur closes in and Merlin follows, slides into Arthur's rhythm like a dancer who knows his partner's moves as well as his own. He comes to a halt against the wall and lowers his hand, his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth.

With a few inches of flat abdomen showing and the bruises, he looks exactly like what Arthur's been calling him all night. Arthur _can't_ treat him like this all the time.

Merlin extends his hand and Arthur takes it automatically and it fills him with a sense of hopelessness. Arthur wants to protect him from himself, but he also wants to make him happy and the two are not really compatible. 

When Arthur's arm goes over Merlin's shoulders, Merlin leans into him, his cock pressing into Arthur's leg, but he doesn't rub against him the way Arthur wants him to. Like this, he's a little crazy-making and Arthur wants to lock him up someplace and covet him.

Merlin's the kind of guy who would stay for the war and abandon you at the homecoming. Sometimes it's enough that he's still around after it's over.

**Author's Note:**

> d/s is consensual but neither safe nor sane.


End file.
